A Day in the Life of the Five
by TsoLan
Summary: Yeah, so these are stories about each of the five, at a point in their lives before all the chaos starts. I know a few people have already done something along these lines, so I'll take very good care not to copy anyone. And no, I don't own the Power of Five. The amazing Anthony Horowitz does. Rated T just to be safe.


**So, closed my eyes and picked a name out of the pot. Scarlett's name came out, so I'll write for her first (don't know how well I'll be able to write for a girl, but I shall try. :~D)**

**This may not actually warrant a T rating, but I'd be nervous about giving it anything lower just in case. **

Scarlett Adams hovered between three worlds...the first one was the dream- as ever- four boys sat on the grey, colorless beach waiting for her. The second world was back in Dulwich...there was Aidan...Mrs Murdoch...the school uniform...the straw hat, which was chasing her around her bedroom, trying to wedge itself onto her head, laughing manically all the while. And as for the third world...

"Oh no..."

She appeared to be sleeping on what felt an empty rucksack...on a floor...she tried to open her eyes, but the day-break light hurt them too much. Her head was throbbing. What on Earth was going on? She felt awfully sick. What had happened? She tried hard to think back. She'd been arguing with her mother...yes, happened often enough...but what about? Ah yes! She was dressed in a skirt which her mother claimed was too short. But why was she in the skirt at all? She was getting ready, perhaps? Yes, that was right. It slowly crept back into her mind, piece by piece. Getting ready for...of course! Her friend Nicole's party. That's right! She'd been partying. Loud music, angry neighbors and alcohol. But then that meant...

Hangover. The word formed in Scarlett's mind, making her groan. The party itself was a complete blur, but she remembered how the evening had panned out now. At fifteen, Scarlett was fairly new to partying and drink. Of course, in Dulwich, nobody held drug-ridden raves. Not that she'd even consider going to one anyway.

She grimaced, and then opened her eyes a fraction to take in her surroundings. She was sleeping on Amanda's bedroom floor, on an airbed which had somehow deflated during the night. "Eurgh...really?" she moaned quietly, as she realized that Nicole's foot was hanging off the bed, just inches from her face. Amanda and Daveena were lying next to Scarlett, also on airbeds. Everyone else must have left last night. Everyone else was still asleep. It was hot in the room. Scarlett closed her eyes again, willing herself to fall asleep again, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Her head hurt too much, and anyway, Amanda had a habit of snoring. She checked her wrist, hoping she'd still find the watch tied to it. It was. She was still fully clothed, as were her friends. The time read 10:45. She glanced again at her three friends and shrugged. They'd had a long enough lie in, she decided. Anyway, there was no telling when they'd wake up otherwise. She might be stuck lying there, in pain and feeling dreadful for ages. She slowly and quietly reached into her pocket. "Withhold number..." she whispered "and...call Amanda."

The trumpet-like personalized ringtone of Amanda's phone burst into life. Scarlett grinned and hid her phone back in her pocket...

/

Fifteen minutes later, the four friends were sat around Amanda's kitchen table, each clutching a mug of strong black coffee.

"So...what actually happened last night?" Scarlett asked, her head pressed against the cool surface of the table.

"Well..." Nicole said. "Well..."

"Well." Scarlett repeated.

"We got plastered." Daveena managed to slur.

"That much, I'd deduced." Scarlett replied dully. She chuckled. Deduced. She'd been itching for a reason to use that word since Mrs. Springett had taught them it in English.

Nicole stood up, and rushed upstairs to the toilet once again, looking very green. "I'll finish this, then I'm getting out of here." Scarlett said. "I think Nicole probably needs a day in bed."

Nicole's mother walked in. "You lot are a sight." she remarked sarcastically. Scarlett had never especially liked her much. She'd always seemed somewhat cool towards Scarlett, despite being perfectly nice to the others. Scarlett suspected she knew why. The infamous story of the groundsman and the swimming pool had, after all, been circulated many a time. Perhaps she felt Scarlett was a bad influence.

/

"Well, get well soon." Scarlett said cheerfully to Nicole.

"Yeah...I will..." Nicole muttered. "See ya."

"Bye." Scarlett and Amanda shut the front door behind them. Daveena, who lived a distance away, was getting a lift from Amanda's mum.

"Feeling all right now?" Amanda asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Scarlett replied. "Maybe I didn't drink as much as I thought I had."

The two of them walked down the sunny street, chatting amicably for a while. Amanda could talk for England, so Scarlett mainly had to nod in agreement, or else chip in with an insult about whoever Amanda"hated" at the moment. Somehow they got onto the topic of dreaming. "You dream much?" Amanda asked.

"Well, uh..." Scarlett paused. The answer, of course, was yes. The four boys, the grey beach, and the terrifying monsters she'd occasionally encountered in the dream. What did it mean? That much, she'd never been able to work out. Daveena was into dream diaries and all that nonsense, but Scarlett doubted she'd be able to interpret her dreams as anything other than an over-active, somewhat disturbed imagination. But she knew, deep down, it meant so much more than that. So much more. "No." she said finally. "Not much." she wondered why she lied about it all the time, but she was in no doubt that it was the right thing to do.

They turned a corner onto the already busy high street. Scarlett had to remind herself that they'd all woken up late. It was close to mid-day right now. The two girls instantly had their attention drawn to a rather large group of people, standing outside a kebab shop on the other side of the street. A small, somewhat overweight little man of about fifty was sat on a stool at the front of the crowd, shouting through a megaphone.

"Would you look at that..." Scarlett muttered. She recognized the logo on the banners they were holding. ENDP, or the English Nationalist Defence Party. Extremists. Scarlett had seen them on the news, never for anything especially nice. Their policies on race and immigration had always fascinated Scarlett. She'd once seen them unveil a ten-point programme as to why white people were the best race, and why anyone else destroyed Britain's soul, whatever that was meant to mean. She remembered when she was ten, she was watching a documentary about them. She supposed she must have looked quite upset, because when her dad came in, he'd sat himself down next to her and spoken very sincerely to her. So much so that she still remembered his words to this day._"You weren't born here Scarlett, and there's a few people who'll hold that against you, but those lot aren't worth bothering with."_ Those were her father's exact words.

Amanda glanced at her friend. "You want to go another way?" she asked.

Scarlett laughed. "Why should we. In fact, let's cross, we can walk right past them."

"Is that such a good idea?" Amanda asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I shouldn't think so for a moment." Scarlett said happily. "But it might be amusing."

So they did. Glancing left and right quickly (the incident in which Scarlett had nearly been hit by a van had made her very road-cautious.) Even as they approached the group, Scarlett felt their eyes on her, glaring at her. It wasn't as if she was the only Asian around. London was incredibly multi-cultural, had been for years. Yet still, she suddenly felt very isolated as she approached the group. But still, she was hardly scared. What were they going to do in the middle or the day, with a couple of policemen standing by watching for trouble.

Amanda and Scarlett drew level with the group. Scarlett looked at the portly little man who was in charge of the rabble, only to discover him already gazing at her with a mixture of anger and disgust. She smiled at him. "Nice day for it, huh?" she said sweetly. Feeling slightly disappointed that they hadn't reacted in any way, she and Nicole carried on their way and continued chatting. By the time they turned the corner, into the narrow alleyway and the ENDP were completely forgotten.

But they hadn't forgotten about her.

**Note: I've really got no idea whether people will like this or not, so I've uploaded it as a bit of an experiment, to see if people like this kind of thing. :~D**

**And just to confirm, the ENDP are not a real group. They aren't really based on any existing group either.**

**The Scarett story will only have one more chapter, and as I said, I might write a story for the other four at some point. **


End file.
